


[Vid] Moonlighting: Bad Day

by rachelindeed



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M, a bittersweet tribute, better to wave a small light than curse the darkness etc., i loved these characters and they deserved better, to the trainwreck of this show's later seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Everyone knows Moonlighting ended badly, but there are some heartfelt moments in those later seasons that leave me feeling bittersweet. I loved these characters.
Relationships: David Addison/Maddie Hayes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	[Vid] Moonlighting: Bad Day




End file.
